Tenshi
by naomiatikawa
Summary: Te amaría para toda la vida. Pero toda la vida no es suficiente para tu existencia.


Rozo con su mano la fría madera del piano, bajándola seguido a sus teclas uniformes. Estas también estaban frías, con un poco de grasa que quedaba de cuando las tocaba con tanto placer para esa persona que amaba.

Recordó la melodía que habían tocado por última vez, antes de unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Sus manos se movían tan estratégicamente encima de las teclas, mientras el melodioso chillido del violín juntaba ambos sonidos en una hermosa canción.

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla abultada que antes usaba para tocar, y oprimió con fuerza las teclas que ya de tanto tiempo aguardando, al ser tocadas estaban rígidas. Lanzo un suave gruñido al notar que estaban desafinadas, pero continúo tocándolas con lentitud para hacer agradable el sonido. Encontró una partitura al lado de su asiento, ha de ser seguro una de las ultimas que el pequeño prodigio compuso.

Comenzó a tocar las teclas, con algunas partes que le fueron confusas al no saber tocar del todo ese instrumento. Se basaba en lo que veía que su pequeño tocaba con emoción, mientras sonreía con sus ojitos inocentes. En realidad lo amaba, y le había dado todo lo que podía e hizo más de lo posible para salvarlo, pero no había vuelta atrás en su enfermedad terminal. La tos desesperante en las noches, y las veces que corrió con él en sus brazos hasta sacarlo lo más rápido posible de la enorme mansión —que para su desgracia quedaba retirada de la ciudad, en el campo abierto—. Las veces que le habían dicho que moriría a su corta edad, pero lo negaba y lo seguía negando sin importar qué. No quería perderlo, le dio sentido a su vida desde que lo saco de aquella horrible familia que tenía.

Las noches eran eternas sin él, ya que cuando estaba su enorme alegría y sonrisa de ángel lo alegraba. Se escabullía en los pasillos, pasando a las empleadas, hasta llegar al enorme cuarto del mayor. Este en las noches con la luz de la lámpara leía unos libros, mientras disimulaba una risita ya que el pequeño se ocultaba de él, para luego entrar en sus cobijas. A su lado, sin pedirle permiso, aun así algo avergonzado.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Akashi-kun? —Pregunto temeroso, al llegar a su lado así tan de repente y sin avisarle. Solo haciéndose a su lado, mientras pasó encima de sus piernas, y se sentó en medio de ellas con su espalda en el pecho del mayor, interrumpiendo su lectura.

—Claro, pero te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre. —Cerro su libro, y lo dejo en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus visitas, y mientras más venia, el pelirrojo se alegraba más de su presencia.

Abrazo de su cintura a ese pequeño niño, porque eso era, un niño no mayor de diez años, que había sido maltratado por sus padres. Pero que ahora había sido adoptado por un millonario, que lo consentía cuanto más podía. Aunque en un principio le tenía miedo por su forma fría de ser, pero podía llegar a ser muy dulce.

Todas las noches hacia lo mismo, y se quedaba dormido en su regazo, con las enormes manos de Akashi acariciando su cabello con ternura. A veces le susurraba alguna historia para que durmiera, ya que las pesadillas y sus problemas respiratorios no lo dejaban dormir en paz.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Escucho unos sonidos en el cuarto de música, que hacía ya varios años no se usaba. El pequeño estaba sentado en el amoblado asiento, frente a las teclas del piano, que tocaba inexperto solo con un dedo cada una, dando un sonido algo desafinado. Un poco de polvo al oprimir las teclas se levantaba, y Kuroko comenzaba a toser un poco por los halógenos que le hacían daño.

—Quería conocer la mansión. —Dijo una de las empleadas, la que siempre estaba encargada de cuidar al pequeño. Limpio con un trapo un poco el polvo seco de las teclas, para que el joven amo siguiera tocando, o al menos intentando hacerlo.

Akashi se acercó a ambos, dejando por unos minutos a un lado su trabajo que realizaba todos los días de todas las semanas de todo el mes de todo el año, algo que a momentos molestaba a Kuroko, él solo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con el hombre pelirrojo, que para él era un ángel que logro sacarlo del infierno que una vez vivió. Se sentó al lado de Kuroko, observando las teclas del enorme piano antiguo.

— ¿Sabes tocar? —El niño alegremente le pregunto, si lo tenía, era porque sabía tocarlo, ¿verdad?

—Un poco. —Respondió tocando un acorde en las teclas, que daba una hermosa melodía. —Pero se tocar mejor el violín. — Kuroko se levantó del asiento, buscando con sus ojos el instrumento al que se refería, lo había visto antes cuando observaba con detenimiento el salón.

Lo encontró en un rincón, tapado con una manta, y la jalo para quitársela. Un poco de suciedad salió esparciéndose por el aire, estornudo un poco nuevamente por su alergia a los halógenos del polvo. Ahí estaba, el lindo violín pulido con madera lijada, y con esmalte para que se viera hermoso y antiguo, al igual que el piano. Cogió este dejando caer unos papeles al suelo. Se agacho a recogerlos, estos tenían notas confusas que no entendía del todo, como partituras.

—Mira —Le dio el violín a Akashi, que lo estaba observando desde que se levantó de su lado —T-tocarías para mí —Le dijo algo avergonzado, con un leve rubor en su rostro que casi nunca mostraba expresiones.

Sin tener que pedirlo dos veces, el mayor cogió el violín de las manos del pequeño, y lo sostuvo con una mano mientras con el otro cargo al pequeño encima de la silla del piano. Dejo las partituras que Kuroko tenía encima del lugar que venía incorporado con el piano, donde podía ponerlas. La parte baja de este se posó entre su barbilla y codo, para comenzar a mover un poco las clavijas de afinación, hace mucho no lo usaba, así que probablemente su sonido en ese momento no sería agradable.

Luego de tenerlo ya con las cuerdas templadas lo suficiente para hacer un buen sonido, una de sus manos se posó encima del diapasón dando un acorde sin tocar aun. Y con la otra mano cogió el arco, pasando la cinta suavemente por las cuerdas del violín, haciendo que el acorde sonara en una bella tonalidad. Después de eso, lo que siguió fueron solo notas que componían la partitura de las hojas. La sonata era bastante melodiosa, mientras Kuroko solo disfrutaba de la canción que Akashi tocaba con tanto entusiasmo. Quería descubrir si alguna vez podía tocar algo así. Pasó sus manos por el piano, y oprimió algunas teclas con sus dedos para intentar seguir el ritmo del pelirrojo.

Sus dedos tocaron un poco inexperto el teclado, aun así marcando el ritmo con Akashi. Luego de unos minutos, la partitura llego a su fin, ambos parando un sonido continuo, que disminuía poco a poco. Un suave jadeo salió de los labios del pelirrojo, hace mucho no tocaba así, y la verdad no recordaba porque lo había dejado.

—Tocas muy hermoso. —Alago el pequeño, que parecía estar emocionado al escuchar al pelirrojo tocar.

—También tocaste bien. — Le sonrió dejando el violín encima del piano, así agachándose a la altura de Kuroko. Estaba impresionado por su forma de seguir su ritmo, no pensó que lo lograría, y aunque fuera inexperto, lo hizo bastante bien. — ¿Te gusta?

Las manos del menor tocaron encima de las teclas, sin hacer presión, y luego subió por la madera lisa y fina.

—Si. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te arreglare este lugar para que puedas usar el piano. —Lo consentía demasiado, dándole todo lo que pidiera y más, ya que para Akashi, él se lo merecía.

El día se volvió a hacer noche, y como era de costumbre, Kuroko se dirigió al cuarto de Akashi. Ya los sirvientes sabían que iba a donde él, pero al ver que era un niño, le siguieron el juego, haciendo como si no lo vieran, así dándole emoción a su juego de escabullirse donde el pelirrojo.

Al llegar al cuarto de Akashi, este ya tenía la puerta entre abierta para que le fuera más fácil entrar. Se acostó a su lado, gateando hasta su pecho. Paso por el medio entre el libro y el pelirrojo, acostándose en este, como un pequeño gatito.

—Sabes que puedes dormir acá, así no necesitarás tener que pasar desde tu cuarto. — Le dijo dejando el libro con un separador en las hojas para luego continuarlo.

Se adentró en las cobijas, con el pequeño en su pecho. Acaricio su cabello y se giró, dejándolo a su lado para mirar de frente a su pequeño niño.

—No quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de la hospitalidad se Akashi-kun. —Cerró sus párpados, para intentar dormir abrazado a Akashi.

—Nadie lo pensara, eres mi niño, te adopte para darte lujos. —Paso su mano por el cabello celeste, llevándolo hacia atrás, así despejando su rostro y dando un tierno beso en su mejilla, rozando gentilmente sus labios en este lugar suave. Kuroko sonrió por el beso, sonrojado un poco por la misma acción. Esa era una de las partes que le gustaban del hombre, lo cuidaba y consentía como si fuera su hijo, aunque para él era extraño que alguien tan bueno y hermoso como Akashi no tuviera vida amorosa activa, pareciera como si su vida fuera el trabajo y el pequeño.

—Akashi-kun, ¿cuándo vas a tener una novia? —Pregunto inocente. Tal vez si tenía y no la conocía aun, no quería ser un estorbo para el pelirrojo ya que en verdad lo quería mucho. Pero pensar que él tenía una novia le daba un sentimiento de incomodidad, celos, para ser exactos.

—Tetsuya. —Se sorprendió por lo que le había preguntado, nunca pensó en eso, la verdad no tenía ni un poco de interés siquiera en alguna mujer, solo le importaba Kuroko, y para él, el pequeño era su vida — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque Akashi-kun es muy atractivo. — dijo con sinceridad mientras mantenía sus ojos tapados por ambos de sus párpados —Y nunca he conocido una novia tuya. — término de hablar tosiendo un poco, con esa espantosa tos ronca que tanto incomodaba.

—No necesito una, te tengo a ti. — acaricio su cabello mientras la tos de Kuroko aumentaba, a tal nivel que ya no podía respirar bien.

Se reincorporo rápidamente, intentando respirar de forma inútil. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, y por impulso comenzó a jadear con fuerza por su boca, pero el oxígeno no llegaba de la misma forma. Su mano fue a su pecho y apretó encima de su blusa con fuerza, intentando no colapsar por la falta de aire. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes y bajaron por sus mejillas, ya no podía más, iba a morir, sentía que iba a ser así.

Akashi le dio unos suaves golpes en su espalda, intentando hacer que respirara nuevamente, pero no funcionaba, preocupándolo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Seguro si lo llevaba así al hospital, ya no respiraría, de igual forma debía de llevarlo. Tomo su barbilla, logrando ver su rostro ruborizado por el esfuerzo que hacía y las lágrimas que desesperadamente salían de sus ojos. Abrió un poco su boca, y junto sus bocas para darle respiración de la que a Akashi le sobraban. Soplo con fuerza en su cavidad vocal, sintiendo que Kuroko ya estaba respirando —no con normalidad, pero respirando—.

Lo alzó en su regazo, tapando su cuerpo con una de sus chaquetas. Salió de su cuarto, sintiendo la respiración incómoda de Tetsuya en su pecho. Los sirvientes vieron a su amo llevando a su pequeño " _hijo_ " en los brazos, y llamaron a la ambulancia, que no demoro en llegar, así llevándose en el interior al niño, y a Akashi, que lo representaba como familiar.


End file.
